StarFox:Masters of War
by JasonR
Summary: It's a time of war. The StarFox team is finding themselves in a postion that they must choose with who they are alined with. not to mention the three that show up that ultimately change the course of the war. During this time Fox must choose to wether he wants to keep his life now or to go against everything that he stands and fights for.
1. Learning the rounds

StarFox

Master of War

The young vulpine looked out the windows on the bridge of the dreadnaught. Battered, bruised and tired Fox got up out of his captain's chair and thought about the recent days. Peppy had decided to go on a 2 weeks vacation, Slippy invited Amanda on the _Great Fox_ and Falco didn't do much of anything.

"And as for me, well, at least I have Krystal" he thought to himself.

As we walked back to his quarters he noticed Krystal's door open slightly.

"Mind if I step in?" he asked

"Of course" replied the young vixen who was reading a book.

"Well I have been thinking, and was wondering if there was anything you wished to do"

"Well I have-"

"FOX THIS IS SLIPPY, I NEED YOU UP HERE ON BRIDGE" screamed a frog.

Fox and Krystal hurried up to the bridge, greeted by the face of General Pepper

on the hologram, with a concerned look on his face.

"Pepper, what is the situation?"

"We have a big situation McCloud, a large mass of some sort is entering on the outer edge of the Lylat system. I don't know what it is, but it seems as if a large army of somesory. We need you to check it out".

"Of course sir, but anymore details you got? I mean this could be bad"

"Of course McCloud, this is dangerous, I will have a strike team out to you in 2 days."

"Yes sir, McCloud out"

Fox shut the hologram down and looked at the remaining team. All of them seemed pretty calm yet with a confused look. Except for Krystal. She had a very nervous look on her face. One of pure fright.

"Krystal, are you alright?" asked Fox

"Yes, it just seems as if this has happened again..."

Krystal's voice faded out but Fox still had his suspicions. He had never seen her this way and was really nervous for her. But he knew it was probably nothing. Yet it seemed as if the message from Pepper was a bit rushed. He had a very odd tone in his voice and seemed as if he knew of this before.

"Slippy, take the _Great Fox_ to Corneria, I need to speak to someone"

He still was unsure, but suddenly Fox had a very odd feeling about Pepper. A very odd feeling indeed.

24 hours before...

"Sir you may want to check this out"

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it seems as if AHAHAHAHAH!"

Three heavy pulse beams from the odd ship ripped apart the cockpit of the Cornerian Security Cruiser. Then without warning three more of the ships appeared and attacked the rest of the Cornerian fleet.

"ALL POWER TO FORWARD SHIELDS!" screamed a Hedgehog in command

"Sir all we have is at 25%, we need to get out of here now!" replied a pilot.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"

As the cruiser sent beams and missiles toward the odd craft the shields of the ship absorbed every hit and replied by firing and blew the craft to small little pieces.

One ship was able to escape. It was an Arwing...


	2. Brief

Office Attacks

As the _Great Fox_ entered the atmosphere of Corneria, Fox tried several times to get a hold of Pepper. Finally he was able to get through to him after fighting with the old toad who seemed to be very upset that Fox interrupted her tv show.

"Hello Fox, I see you are coming in for a landing. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a problem I would like to discuss with you. Its about what you told me yesterday." He said rather worrisome.

"Right, yes. Well, if you would like to speak with me show up in my office at about 4:00 pm. I do as well have a serious matter to discuss with you that does not involve the mission at hand."

Fox's ears immediately went to attention as he heard Pepper's last response. A serious matter? Could this be the issue between Fox and Wolf that has been floating around? It's been about 2 years since Wolf was killed, or was he killed? This has always been Fox's mind.

"Yes sir I will be there at 4." Deciding against to bring up the subject

3 hours later...

The _Great Fox_ landed and Fox was rather pleased to find a nice sleek sports car waiting for him. Him and Krystal climbed in and Fox fired it up. He found almost a relaxing feeling as the V12 motor reved and idled.

"Well Fox are we just going to sit here or are we going to see whats up?"

Fox was broken from his trance and sat up straight.

"Uh..yea, sorry its been a while since i was behind the wheel"

Fox took the car up to speed and arrived at Pepper's office at 3:45. Looking up at the building always made Fox wonder what would be assigned next. He asked if Krystal would care to join and she accepted.

"Hello I called and was told to meet Pepper at 4". Fox told the old toad.

"Oh you're the little ann- ok fine he's upstairs. You know how to get up there."

A bit annoyed at the toad's response, Fox and Krystal took the escalator up to the ever non changing office of Pepper. After about 2 minutes of silence Krystal broke the ice.

"Hey Fox are you ok? You have really been quite the past few days and I'm worrying about you."

Fox took a minute to answer. "Yeah I am okay. Just kinda thinking about what Pepper wishes to discuss. It all seems so odd. It feels as if this has happened again. Not the discussion but the issue."

"Hm. Okay. Does this have any relation to the recent attack on the Cornerian Cruisers last week?"

"I think so...but...I am not sure..." Fox's mind really started to race as he thought on the attacks. They were attacked by some odd ship. Also the reports stated of an Arwing escaping...

Fox and Krystal entered Pepper's office 2 minutes later. As Fox walked closer to the desk with the all familar chairs he looked at Pepper's hard face. It seemed a bit more worried. That or Fox's mind was playing with him. As he sat down, Pepper took a look at a report and passed it to Fox, who at first didn't know what it was.

"Well Fox as you can see, there is a very serious issue occurring. This attack, was made up of Andross's army."

"WHAT? He is back? Did any survive...the cruisers?"

"This cannot be good...I did remember having odd though patterns" added Krystal.

Fox pondered about what Pepper has said. Andross...back...not good. Fox immediately thought to what Pepper wished to talk about.

"No none of the cruisers survived, yes an Arwing did make it out, no we do not know who it was. And I want StarFox to find out what Andross is up to."

"Yes...sir...what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

Pepper looked at him hard and long. Fox started to sweat with confusion.

"Pepper...what was is it?"

"We have received a distress signal a few hours ago. The code seemed odd so I checked it out. The code was a very similar code. Fox, it was your father."

Authors note: Yes it may seem odd and weird to StarFox, but I thought it would be cool. Feel free to review. Please, it helps all the time! Thanks! The first few chapters may be odd, but dont give up on my stories lol :p.


	3. Hanger Talk

Hanger talk

"What? Are you pulling my chain?" Fox asked with exasperation in his voice. The look on his face had seemed like he had seen an extremely beautiful figure or a ghost out of a nightmare.

"Yes Fox. Cornerian pilots are given a code and password to talk to us. As you know, this could have only been your father. The Arwing we discovered during the attack had the same signal as your father's Arwing."

Fox could not believe his ears. The possibly of his father being alive was absolutly amazing. All those years. But before he could think upon these thoughts he was interrupted by Pepper.

"Fox, the strike team has arrived at the hanger. It may be best you meet them."

"Ok...who is it by the way?" Fox asked with a quizzical manner. He still had his head in the clouds about his father.

Fox and Krystal walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the hanger. Krystal noticed that he seemed in an odd mood and decided to pounce on the opportunity for Fox to express his thoughts.

"Fox, is everything ok. You have been a bit odd since Pepper's office." she asked as Fox stared into nothingness.

"Yeah, just the idea of talking to my dad again is awesome...I have not spoken to him in 10 years." The sparkle in his eye was still there.

Just about as Krystal was going to ask another question they reached the hanger. As soon as Fox saw the craft there his mood went from overjoyed to royally mad. The last one he wanted to see was the one standing in front of the red and white Wolfen.

"Well, well, well. Been a long time McCloud. Heard you and your little friends need a help eh", insulted an overly arrogant Wolf O'Donnel.

"Wolf, I thought that when they were sending out a team, I had no idea they are hiring a bunch of lowlives like you scumbags" replied a very upset Fox.

"Oh really Foxie? Well see if this lowlife can knock out a pansy like you"

Fox let his fist fly and felt his clenched paw contact the wolf's muzzle, and knocked the beast over a bit. Wolf came back and gave Fox a swift yet extremely painful punch to the chest. Fox lost his breath and nearly was given another blow until he saw Krystal looking straight at Wolf with a blaster pointed at his head.

"Hey Wolf, move again and I will unload a single round with no regret." Krystal stared coldly and had her fingure on the trigger but backed off after Wolf walked back.

"Alright, fine. Fox let's put this aside." Wolf viewed the vixen with a fear almost. Rare it was for him to meet a female like her.

"Ah Krystal, allow my rose to engulf you in beauty" cooed Panther.

"Shut up or I will come at you too rat" replied a very uninterested and irritated Krystal "Had to deal with this idiot and I don't want to deal with you".

Fox got up and saw that the team seemed to be all there. "Fine Wolf, what time do we take off and fight these guys..."

"Fox, at 3:40 we take off and fight." Wolf was not messing around. "And be there."

2 hours later:

"Peppy, me and Krystal are coming up, prepare the doors for opening please."

Fox was still beat up badly and tired from the encounter with Wolf. He knew that he had to keep his cool together if the mission would be a success. Perhaps a nap would take care of things, Fox thought to himself.

"You got it Fox, see ya here. Peppy out."

Fox and Krystal's Arwings flew into the _Great Fox _and settled in. He wanted to ask Peppy a question but unsure if it was truly appropriate.

"Peppy, I must ask. Did a message come though regarding my father?" Fox asked with a heightened curiosity.

"Well, no really. No Arwing transmissions since you have been here. Why? Something up?"

"No, just a question. Thanks though." He said with a sad tone.

3 hours later:

"_Great Fox_ do you copy, requesting permission to land. This is James McCloud."

Authors note:

yea this chapter kind of sucks. im sorry i wrote it cause i was bored really. this though leads into the bigger chapters with all the good stuff soon.


	4. First Contact

First Contact

Fox and Slippy prepped the Arwings for the mission they were about to go on. Pepper had never told them of what kind of enemy they were about to take on. the new,polished Arwings they had it seemed they could take on Andross again. Peppy had informed them of a certain transmission that had come though the previous day and was going to take care of it. When the hare told Fox it it really didn't make sense.

"Well anything more Fox, we could out fire the Cornerian army!" the toad said with such a eager tone.

The only thing Fox keeped in his mind was his father being alive, the mission and Krystal thesepast few days. Fox looked at the brand new hanger, he was still amazed this was his. This and Krystal. As soon this mission was over be was going to aske her to marry him.

"What was that Slip? Nevermind. Well I think we are ready...I guess" replied the clearly distracted vulpine.

"Hey Fox you okay? You seem to be rather tired and out of it." askes Slippy with a concerned tone.

"Yea just seemed as if i have faced this enemy before...i dont know why but it seems all very simular" said Fox. He really had no understanding of the feelings dwelling inside of his mind.

As he went to get out of the cramped space of an Arwing fusion engine the intercome called out with Falco's voice on it.

"Hey I dont know if you two can see them but we really have enemy...things inbound. And they are flipping pissed!" cried out the irritated Falco. Seconds later Krystal runs into the hanger and almost dives for her Arwing as Fox and Slippy watch with odd expressions on their faces.

"Yes Fox I know you think im hot and all but quit staring and get into your Arwing and fire the sucker up or this thing is up in smoke" Krysral yelled as her starfighter fired up.

"Slippy Arwing NOW!" commanded Fox as Falco jumped a flight of stairs into the hanger, nearly missing the boxes of blaster ammo and tools.

The hanger was filled with tbe sound of Arwing engines humming and causing 4 fighters to fly intp space.

"Alright guys, stick close and keep com on. This could end up ugly" Fox talked into his com link as four fighters pulled up to face off the enemy.

"Fox, watch it you got a bad guy on your tail! BREAK RIGHT NOW!"

Fox yanked the stick on his controls right as lasor lit up his vision coming from Krystal's Arwing which pierced the hull of thw unknowed fighter. Fox whatched as it burst into flames and exploded seconds later. Fox was going to thank Kyrstal but didnt have time when a enemy fighter appeared in front of him.

Fox got a lock on it and sent rapid blasts from the twin lasor cannons to the fighter. The pilot didt even have time to evade. Lasors ripped of the right wind and nearly missed Fox's Arwing when he pulled left.

"Damn too many of them!" yelled slippy from the com. Fox looked and saw the team fighting off fighters from the Great Fox. Though firing everything was not enough. Time to bust out the big guns.

" Peppy, engane the Great Fox's defense firepower and take out any bad guys!" commanded Fox to the main link to the mothership. Peppy complied and Fox watched as lasors split the enemys into little pieces.

As this occured Fox's Arwing met up with the rest of the team.

"Falco you got 2, i am engaging them now!" Fox advised Falco.

"Good cause those guys are sure pissing me off."

Fox recieved a missle lock on one and sent one to the fighter. The fighter attempted to evade but only had seconds as the missle connected whiched blasted it apart. Fox then made short use of the lasors to shoot down the second one.

"All clear Falco you are okay"

Slippy though was not too lucky. He managed to attract three fighters that gave him considerable damage. His fighter blew smoke and spun out of control. Slippy flew towards the _Great Fox's _hull, but at the last minute Slippy regained the control of the battered Arwing and barely missed the hull and the disaster that would have occurred to his toad self.

"Slippy you okay?" asked a very disturbed Peppy who saw the entire thing almost blew up in his face.

"Yea Im fine, the fighters blew out my right engines and, oh god!"

Slippy's Arwing lost control and was hurled into the direction of the _Great Fox_. Fighters then gained on him and began to send burst of laser beams into the hull of the mothership. Just then, Fox's Arwing flew in with great speed and engaged the fighters. With great determination on the look of the vulpine, Fox brought his fighter around and shot down every last one of the enemy.

Slippy's Arwing then was launched into the hanger of the _Great Fox_ nearly missing the stairways. He pushed the stick down forcing the Arwing to crash very violently and roll 3 times.

"DAMN! Slippy are you okay?"screamingly asked Falco over the com link with a concern rarely found in the voice of the bird.

"Yea, I think, but the fighter is well..."

"Everyone, lets get into the hanger. Enemy has been handled" commanded Fox, who was able to nail about nine fighters and who was very tired after the ordeal.

WIthin five minutes the hum of very loud Arwing fusion turbine engines were replaced with the breathing of five team members breathing.

"Well, i think that we did a very good job team, Slippy, what caused you to go crazy on the Arwing?" asked Fox

"Enemy shot out my engines then they fired back up, but lost them as soon as they fired on" answered Slippy

When Slippy gave him his response, a very frustrated look of defeat and exhaustion came over the vulpine, as well as the rest of the team. Peppy then walked in with a very interesting message.

"Fox, take a look at this. From Wolf."

"Thanks. What does this thing say.." replied Fox who was in no mood for Wolf's games.

"States that 'Fox, you need to get you and your sad team down to Venom if you want to work with me. Surely Pepper knows I can get this job without your help'. THAT'S IT! Pepper, send a reply back to that freaking wolf telling him he can take his team and shove it up his-" replied Fox but was unable to finish his sentence due to a hand that rested on his shoulder.

"Fox, calm down. Wolf is only trying to get the best of you. He wants you to act this way." advised Krystal "Remember, if it were not for you he would be drunk in a bar somewhere."

"Thanks Krystal. I think I am going to my room."

"Let me come with you" stated Krystal, with a sparkle in her eye Fox was not used to seeing. Something he knew that could calm his nerves. Just then an Arwing motor was humming and made the all familiar landing sound. Fox looked behind Krystal and saw a very familiar color scheme. He could not believe his eyes.

"Hey Fox, before you go into your room with this lovely young lady, don't you think you should at least say hi first, son?"

Fox stared at the figure before him with a look of amazement and extreme happiness.

"Dad..."


	5. War Time Meetings

"This Is the End"

"Dad, how can you be alive?" Fox asked with a look on his face that could only be discribed as shock and awe. He has not seen his father in about 5 years and to see him now was absolutly amazing.

"Son I love you more than anything, but the thing is that I am here for a reason." James said with a tone in his voice that almost shut down all speech in the hanger. "Those fighters that you took on, are the beginnings of Andross's army. Andross has taken a new form unlike anything we have seen before."

James speech made the entire team stand and stare in disbelief. The thought that Andross could still be alive could mean that the aparoids were his creation. Just then Fox got a transmission on his comm link from Wolf.

"Fox, this is Wolf. Bad news. We took on some fighters and they are no joke. Looked like the Aparoids. Be careful. My team will be there in 10 hours. O'Donnel out".

Wolf had a sound in his voice that had a true tone of fear, something that was rare. Fox walked back quickly to the team that waited for information. He looked at them and had a look that told them to prep up for the ensuing fight.

"Wolf ran into the same army" Fox stated "StarWolf will be here in 10 hours. I suggest we prep for the fight coming.

"Ill get our new weapons ready." Slippy added in. New weapons was Slippy's idea of a good time and always seemed to hold out on the team. This time he had developed a new type of rifle and a pistol with similar styles.

"Ok, I think I am going to go relax for the day. Have a good time guys" Fox said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Fox wait up" Krystal asked as she followed him up the stairs.

James started to walk up to the master room but was stopped by Peppy who had something on his mind.

"James, there is something I want to talk to you about. Its about the enemy we are going to fight."

"Sure whats the deal"

Peppy stared and turned to the bridge, motioning James to follow him. "James, during the fire fight I took a look at the fighters. The make up of them is similar to the ones 5 years ago at the Battle of Corneria. These are no doubt part of Andross's army. And yes, Andross has a new form that is even deadlier."

"Peppy, are talking about a full invasion from Andross again? Do we have the fire power?" James very wearily asked the old hare.

"James, I can no doubt say that the battle that is going to ensue will require more than a team of 5 Arwings. I have already contacted Pepper and he has the army on stand by."

"This is the end"

Fox's room

Fox sat in his bed with Krystal next to him. It was a while since they had some time to themselves. Fox still had the determination to ask her to marry him, yet he wasn't sure how to do it. With the stress going on, he didn't want Krystal to have the same stresses.

"Fox tell me what's on your mind. I know it goes beyond just the fight."

"Krystal, I want you to know right now that I want to be with you. After all this goes down, I want to be with you. Not just as some guy but a serious person." Fox opened up .

"l know Fox, I know."

Fox sat there staring at the ceiling. He knew that soon he would be with the vixen. As they went to bed, he had an odd feeling that something was on the ship. He stood up and grabbed his side arm he kept in his room. He walked out of his room with his pistol out in front ready to take out anything. A sound rang out and he turned pistol aimed and looked around. A bead of sweat ran slowly down his brow as he walked every slowly down the corridor. Once he entered the bridge area he noticed a figure. Then two with there backs turned. He knew it wasnt part of his team, rather alien looking. Both tall. Fox took the black pistol and aimed. The two turned. Fox fired off two shots at the first one and missed. It along with "its" partner produced weapons of their own, but Fox brought up his pistol and unloaded 5 rounds into the chest and face of the first attacker. It fell down with blood flowing out from the wounds onto the floor. The second aimed and fired plasma blasts into the wall next to Fox only inches from his face.

"Take this you son of a bitch!" screamed Fox as he turned and gave him a full other 5 rounds of lead into the attacker, 3 making the head and 2 to the chest. Just then Slippy ran in and turned on the lights showing the mess that Fox had made. Slippy looked in horror at the way everything planned out. Fox walked over to the bodies and noticed that they were defiantly part of Andross's army.

"Dang, Fox did you have to take them out like this?" Slippy jokingly asked.

"Well when the job calls for it bro."

Just then both them heard more shots ring out down the corridor. Fox and Slippy ran and met James with his pistol taking out several similar enemies. Fox joined the firefight by reloading and sent 3 rounds that met with a enemy solider, causing him to fall and trip up another one. Slippy ran and slide with a rifle, firing off 7 shots full auto at 5 of the soliders, all the rounds making their mark.

"Damn Slip, didn't know you had it in you" James blurted out as he took his pistol and killed off a few other.

Fox ran past Slippy and jumped doing a front flip while shooting off 4 more shots killing 3 more Andross slaves. Once he landed he met face to face with one. He backed up and brought up his pistol emptying the 3 rounds left into the bad guy. Just then Falco ran in with his gun blazing.

"Oh, looks like I missed the fight" as soon as he saw the carnage that the three managed to create. Krystal then walked out and seeing the fight she stared.

"Man this sucks! Do you know much bleach is going to be needed to clean this up!" Krystal in a mad mood vented.

"We just caused about a huge mess and perhaps a huge price on our head and you are concerned about the amount of bleach needed." Fox asked Krystal

"Well yeah, bleach anit cheep McCloud"

The team laughed at the situation that they had just witnessed. Just then the nav said that the StarWolf team would be there in about 5 hours. 5 hours to clean up the not to show them why not to mess with StarFox.

5 hours later

StarWolf's wolfens appear in the hanger with the StarFox team watching with a nervousness, especially Fox. Wolf had said that they encountered enemies of the same type a few hours ago and he was really starting to think on how they could end this war already.

Wolf jumped out of the cot pit of his Wolfen and motioned violently to Leon and Panther to follow him to the stairway towards the Starfox team. The only sound that was heard was the hard and cold noise of Wolf's boots edging closer to the stair way. As soon as they reached Fox, Wolf had the look on his face of a nervous leader.

"Fox, its good to see you. We need to settle this one way or another. Is your team ready for the fight" he asked with a haunting nervous tone in his voice

"Yeah sure, Wolf whats up? You sound very nervous, is everything ok" Fox asked

"Of course. I'm just concerned about how we should take on this enemy" Wolf leaned into Fox's ear and whispered "these enemies are unlike anything we have ever seen. Fox what we are dealing with here is going to require some more fire power than us. We will talk later"

The teams then walked into the _Great Fox_ and stumbled across the corridor were the attack had happened just hours before. Leon and Panther looked in horror at the carnage and at the extreme brutes they were dealing with here.

"My god, this is...terrible..." stuttered Panther, who had never been in a close combat fight before. He looked and was in genuine shock and fear.

"This is the truth we must face people" said James. At this time both teams looked up at him. His voice commanded respect and he got it in one way or another. James looked at the teams with a bold look in his eyes, the eyes that seen more battles and fight that still had the same courage deep within.

"If we are to win this war that is coming we should fight hard. Wolf, Fox, put aside your differences and the rivalries that you have. Panther, act like a man and stop going after Krystal, she doesn't want you. Leon, man up and say something, take leader ship. And Falco, well, you're good. Anyways. This enemy is Andross we are fighting. These dead soldiers are part of his army. His army is already mobilizing. We well know now that Andross is a master of war. Let this be his last."

Both teams looked and realized James was correct. Fox and Wolf looked at each other and shook paws, knowing that they had to put aside their opinions. Everybody knew now what to do.

"Yo that speech was great, but when the hell do we take on this guy?" Falco asked in his usually cocky attitude.

"Well,-" James' answer was ended right there as hundreds of Andross's ships flew past in a war configuration. There was more than Peppy would have expected and James had no clue it was of this size. Everyone looked as the plasma coated ships sailed by and prepared for battle. Fox then took charge.

"Peppy, take us as fast as this ship allows us to Corneria and contact Pepper. Rest of us, prep Arwings and Wolfens. Get the land masters ready Slippy, this is going to be a ground assault as well." Fox issued to all

As all went and got their equipment ready, little did they know that Andross's personal ship flew by and tracked them.

"Soon McCloud, you and your father are dead..."


	6. Calling the Shots

Fox sat in his old, worn out captains chair on the bridge of the _Great Fox_. He looked out at the stars that he had traveled several times before and all ways saw something different. As the stared out of the glass he leaned forward and rested his head against his paw deep in thoughts. He really had not gave his father a great hello. In fact he almost blew him off entirely.

"Why did I do that?" he thought out loud to himself. He brought his head up and looked at the ceiling, sitting deep in his chair. "Haven't seen my father in five years and that's how I treat him? God what kind of son am I?"

"One that reminds his father of when he was a young fox."

Fox whipped his head around to see his father standing in the shadow with his paws in his pockets. He slowly walked over to where Fox sat, not saying a word until he reached the chair. He pulled one of his paws out of the pockets of his jeans and placed them on Fox's shoulders. Fox looked into the dark green eyes of his father, having a silent emotional bonding moment. Fox then stood up, and looked at his father's face. He had no idea what the things those eyes had seen, but wished he did.

"Dad, I am sorry I treated you like that today" Fox said as he embraced his father with a warm feeling only fathers and sons have. James embraced his son back and thought about all the time that had passed between the two. They had some catching up to do, but James only thought about the words Fox had said.

"Fox, what you did today did not effect me at all. In fact what I saw was a leader" James told Fox after he had let go of him. "Sit down and let's talk". James found a chair and sat down across from his son. He looked at him for a while, though Fox had his head down.

"Look up at me." Fox did so. "What I saw in you today was a leader. You risked your own life to save your team. That's saying something about you Fox, a good thing. I am very proud of the man you have become."

Fox looked up at his father with a questioning look. "That means a lot to me dad. Thanks. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah what is it?" James replied

"I want to be the best person I can be. Yet for all these years, I feel I have been just not a good person at all. I have gotten drunk on purpose, I have crashed my Arwing and now I feel like I have let you as a father down. I think I have lost it"

James looked at his son with a caring look on his face. Fox looked up and saw his father smiling. Confused he asked "Why are you smiling for? I have let you down!"

"No Fox. Those things happen. You're young, and you will make mistakes. But your sucesses overlook those things. I mean look at you. You have a nice ship, awesome crew mates, and hey was even able to get your self a nice looking girlfriend I see. The crap I have done is much worse" James added. He wanted Fox to see that his life was pretty good and he got to the point. Fox just smiled. He knew everything his father was saying was true.

"That's the other thing dad, I want to spend the rest of my life with Krystal, but I want to pull out of this gig after this thing goes down. I'm going to propose to her." Fox said, "but I feel I wont have the money to do so. And I don't think she deserves to work in this kind of job."

"Well let me offer you something then" James told his son. James dug into the old and worn jeans and pulled out his wallet, then pulled out a card. "I've been saving this and really have no use for it at all. Here, you have it so you and Krystal can settle down somewhere."

Fox took the card in disbelief. "Are you sure dad?" James nodded his head. Fox turned the card over where it read the amount of credits in the bank. There in the card was 100,000 credits, all for Fox to use from his father.

"Dad, this is not right. I don't deserve this at all"

"Fox I have not been there to support you since you where 19 years old. I was off doing crap trying to save that money for you. I want you to keep that. It means a lot to me if you would keep it and settle down somewhere"

Fox nodded his head and put the card in his pocket on his jacket. He turned the chair and looked at the stars again. James did the same thing. "Fox I noticed something on the transmission com today. It was Pepper saying Andross was leaving the Corneria system. I thought it was rather odd so I called him. Apparently, he is gone."

Fox looked at him with a look of unsure. He had heard something like that as well but was unsure of how to take the news. "Hm, that is odd. I heard something like that myself but not sure of how to take the news." Fox looked at the instrument panel and nothing look out of the ordinary. "Well, did you want to go down to Corneria then? I am going to buy a wedding ring."

James beamed at his son with such pride that anymore would have ripped the ship apart. "Sure why not"

Few moments later

Leon slipped out of his room and nearly ran into the two foxes walking. He knew that he had to be quick or else the contact would be rather unpleased. Every so slowly he walked into the bridge and sat at the com link chair. He pressed the button that was connected to his own link.

"The deed is done sir, the troops are out and on the move"

"Good. Tell them that they should hold off a few weeks until attacking. McCloud should have his day."

"Of course, leader, let the plan goes as follows."

30 minutes later

As Fox sat in his room he thought about what his father had done. Given him 100,000 credits. For him he could retire, for he had about 650,000 in the bank. He though hid the card quickly, almost dropping it several times, as Krystal walked out of the bathroom shower dressed.

"Fox whats wrong" she asked as Fox nearly missed hiding the card as she walked into the main area of his room.

"Nothing" he lied. _"God do not let her know about the cash. Wait...crap she can read minds...shut up shut up shut up man!" _

"You got some extra credits Foxie?" she asked in a voice that nearly always made Fox love her even more. He had to come clean some how and soon if he was going to make the proposal to her.

"Yeah my dad gave me some cash. Guess he thought I was low or something"

"He seems like such a nice person" she added as she walked to the bed with Fox.

She laid down and looked at Fox who looked back. "What you looking at?" he asked her.

"Just looking at the fox I want to spend the rest of my life with that's all" she replied in a tone that made Fox kind of jump at. She really meant that. It made Fox even more wanting to go down to Corneria and find a jewelry store and buy her the biggest freaking ring they have.

"That's really sweet of you to say that" he said as he laid down parallel to her. "We are going to Corneria for a few weeks. Want to do anything in particular?"

"Nope, just hang out with you thats all" she said as she kissed his forehead. "I don't want to think about the mission"

"I think we don't have to worry really about the mission. Our issue is pretty much gone for a while."

She just smiled and hugged Fox told him good night and pulled the covers over her. He looked at he and did the same. Thinking to himself he couldn't believe he had her as a mate.

Hours later

Fox woke up and dressed in a usual t shirt, jeans and uniform jacket. Something he always like to have on. As he walked to the bridge he noticed Wolf having an in depth conversation, rather, almost irate conversation with Leon. Wolf seemed irritated and Leon as well. Fox walked on into the bridge where he met Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Panther and James looking at different instruments. Krystal followed Fox into the bridge.

"What do we got?" asked Fox as he walked into the bridge with Krystal by his side.

"Well apparently we have some news of Androsses army moving into Corneria like the scum bags they are. In battle formation. Pepper is sending up a strike team to knock out the first wave of a holes" Falco shortly but effectively replied.

"Ok, Peppy, any repsonses back regarding our entrance in?"

"No. The com links are out for the fight Fox. We are going in ourselves."

"Alright. Everyone. To the hanger we need to get out there and take these guys out."

"Yes sir."

Every one moved towards the hanger as the _Great Fox_ moved into the atmosphere. As the team settled in to the cot pits of the fighters, the hanger shield glowed a red hot glow, enough for Fox to feel the heat.

"Ok as soon as we can, locate the main ship and prepare to go for it. Pepper has set up a strike team to help us out if need be. Alright lets go!" Fox commanded from his Arwing. Starfox's Arwings and Starwolf's Wolfen's fired up and took off, flying out of the shield into the atmosphere of the planet which had already taken the battle enough.

"Keep it low and steady guys"

"Yo Fox this is Wolf, mother ship dead ahead"

"Alright everyone, move in and lets keep it safe.


	7. Traitors and Mistakes

"Alright everyone, move in and lets keep it safe" came Fox's voice into the com as he flew his Arwing ever closer to the looming super ship that held as the mother ship of the enemies sprayed beams after beams onto the surface of Corneria. Fox flipped the switch over from engines to shields, then put his lasers on twin beam. Looking up at the hud his reading read that they were about a mile out of the ship but it felt like inches.

_My god. Please, don't be stupid. I hope my team keeps together._

"Fox, my team is going in. We will strike from within. Why don't you guys keep the bastards off of us"-interrupted Wolf's voice from Fox's deep thoughts. He then felt a surge of courage and pride.

"No. Pull back Wolf. If we are taking these guys down, then all of us are killing the master. I have deep hatred for this guy. This is a team effort"-replied Fox with a anger type tone and a look of determination and focus on his face.

"Fox but"-

"Wolf, I am taking my team in. Follow us in"-shortly replied Fox. With that reply he saw the StarWolf team start to fly in towards the mother ship with great speed. He snarled his teeth and grabbed his mic. "Team lets go. Its time to show these guys what is what"

"Got it"-came Slippy

"Your the boss"-was Falco

"Ok got it"- replied Krystal

"Fly in and land on the landing pad closest to us, 800 yards away. Lets move"

The Star Fox team brought their Arwings down and flew in fast towards the landing pad. 800 yards then 700 then 600. At 500 yards Fox's engines gave out and ripped from his Arwing with such force that it sent his Arwing even faster that was hardly considered safe.

"Shit my craft is rippin'. Slippy out of the way now!"-voiced Fox as his Arwing nearly missed Slippy's and began to spin barley in control of Fox. Fox brought his stick up and it sent the right wing straight into the hull of the ship. At 100 yards, Fox pulled the eject seat. To his horror it was jammed. He pulled even more and it just stayed jammed. He looked at his hud and was at 50 yards. Fox then ripped his seat belt off and pulled out his blaster.

"Not dying today, but nice try"-he spoke as he shot the several holes into the wind shield and the seals holding the window closed before jumping from his chair and lunged out of the ship at 30 yards. His head barley missed the remaining wing as he flew from the air and landed on the landing pad rolling several times with his Arwing rolling, sending parts into the hanger and out towards him. Fox jumped up and pulled the smaller .380 pistol out of his jackets holster as he stood up. Carefully walking so as to not atract attention he heard several shots ring out near his head. Ducking and running, Fox dived behind a crate while 7 shots hit the crate. Upon seeing infantry he brought his pistol and starting firing. The enemy infantry ran towards him firing off rifle rounds. Fox dodged rounds and found himself behind a crate. He took a look to the left and noticed the remaining members of his team landing.

"Fox where are you? Are you okay?"-franticly asked Krystal as he saw her jump out of the Arwing and pull her own pistol out.

"Yeah I am fine. I am about 60 yards from you guys. Careful we got baddies"-replied Fox as he stood up and shot 4 rounds toward remaining infantry men. With this he saw Falco sprinting with an AR-15 semi-carefully hitting his mark. Fox knowing this crouched behind the crate as Falco ran and hit each of the targets with the rounds, but then crouched right where Fox was.

"Yo Fox whats up. Bad news I am out of ammo. You okay?"-screamed Falco, who was getting into the battle a bit too much.

"I am ok. Arwing is screwed, but- OH SHIT WATCH IT"-screamed Fox as a wing from some thing fell right on top of them. Fox dived to the right as Falco simply nudged to the left. The wing fell on top of the overhead balcony and sent sparks everywhere causing fabrics to set fire. Fox's head smacked the landing pad and his paw lost grip of the pistol causing it to go flying in another direction Fox brought his head off the ground and looked around but found that the impact caused him to become dizzy. He searched for his gun but was nowhere to be found. Fox turned on his back and saw that Krystal was on a knee firing off two pistols fighting for the ground. Yet as he brought his hand up to level himself, he found it was covered in red blood from his head. Fox's arm was cut and his leg seemed to be numb. Looking around he managed to pick himself up and found his pistol among the wreckage. Upon picking it up he fired off one round at a guard sending him to the ground.

"Fox! Are you ok?"- came Krystal as she holstered her weapons "oh man you are cut up pretty bad" she said as she inspected his wounds. The feel of her hands against his body was enough to bring him back to his normal self. He began to come back when he heard the shriek voice of Slippy command orders.

"this way guys! this door leads to the main area. if we can get past-" but Slippy's words where cut short as the door flew off with great force sending his weapon one way and him another about a good 30 feet. Falco ran towards Slippy along with Fox and Krystal. Looking down Fox noticed that Slippy suffered a gash on his face and a nearly lacerated hand. The blood was everywhere and he was dipping in and out of conscience. Falco dropped to his knees and checked for a pulse. Fox brought himself down but was distracted by the sound behind him. One that sounded like death, one that reminded him of the things that haunted his past.

"McCloud...welcome to your death."

Both Fox and Krystal turned around suddendly with weapons drawn. Fox upon seeing the disgusting creature that stood before him, he shot off the last round in the chamber but when it hit the bullet simply bounced off. Krystal began to pull the triggers on the .45 calibers she had but Fox drew his hand up to stop her. Slowly he reloaded the pistol and walked up to the creature that stood before him. The creature also walked towards him with a plasma rifle at his side. He was about a foot taller than Fox, but didn't matter to Fox. Fox wanted to kill him now and slowly.

_You utter worthless piece of garbage. You made my life a living hell. I am going to end it here. Bring it...I freaking dare you. _Fox thought to himself as he slid the slide back on the .380. The two met and Fox looked it right in the eye.

"No. Welcome to your death you worthless slime. After years you made my life hell. Now you are going to die. Right here, right now"-challenged Fox to the monster.

"Huh. sure"-came the reply as he sent the vulpine a fist but Fox dodged the fist by dropping and responding with a .380 round to the chest and his own fist to the things face, causing it to back down.

"Really McCould? That's all you have? You want to die after that"-it responded as it ran with such great force towards Fox it shook the pad. Fox ran at the same time and brought his pistol up sending more and more shots into the beast, but it only absorbed into the armor. Fox then felt a monster sized fist to the face and felt as the skin on his muzzle separate, exposing his blood to the world. He landed on his back looking up at the sky. His jacket was thrown off him and his face was in such pain that he went numb. He felt the creature walk back and pick him up from the shirt and looking right into Fox's face.

"How does it feel to know that you lost McCloud? Well? You and this planet will now suffer the same fate"-came the monster. Fox was going to reply but noticed that Krystal brought up the .45 pistol. Then saw Falco bring the AR up and took aim. He simply smiled at the creature and laughed. The creature looked with a face of anger.

"Did you hear me? What is your reply?

"Suck it Andross"-came Fox as Krystal fired off her pistol and watched as Andross' head fell back with a red mist emerging from the back. Fox watched as he was dropped to the ground and as Falco shot the AR into the neck which brought Andross to his knees. Krystal walked over to where Andross lay and Falco followed. Fox looked up to see Falco take out his sidearm and shoot Andross in the face.

"All right. Lets take the rest of this ship down shall we?" asked Fox as they ran into the door leading up to the main area. Slippy managed to get himself up and walked over to the door following the team in. He looked up to see Starwolf landing on the hanger. He knew something wasn't right.

000

The StarWolf team emerged from their fighters and noticed the wreckage among the landing pad. Wolf carefully walked out from the Arwing with a S&W MP15. He walked around to find the wounded creature on the ground but still alive. He looked back at the team to notice them carefully walking around the landing pad with rifles drawn. He brought up his rifle and creeped up around the body. Looking back he noticed Fox's standard MP pistol on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up.

"Something isn't right"- he muttered to himself as he holstered the MP. Looking forward he saw the team walking up to the door that had been blown open. Slowly he walked up and entered.

"Wolf, you may want to see this"-came Panther as he was using the computer that was being used by a now dead lion. Wolf walked over and noticed that a certain someone's name on the list of commandos. Wolf looked up and looked at Panther. Giving him a cold stare. He brought the MP from the holster and held it at his side.

"Whoa Wolf I didn't do that"-stated Panther "I have been loyal to you for years" he said as he walked back with his paws in the air. Panther watched as Wolf turned around and brought the pistol up to Leon who was attempting to hack a door open. Wolf grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, thrusting the weapon into Leon's chest.

"THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY DAMN LIFE AND YOU DO THIS TO ME?" screamed Wolf into Leon's head. He made sure Leon heard loud and clear his message.

"NO I was tricked into doing this you have to trust me"-replied Leon trying to save his life, but Wolf was not buying it. Wolf snarled into Leons face and this time put the pistol in between the eyes of Leon. His finger was on the trigger and was squeezing slowly. The sweat from Leon's face was causing Wolf to lose grip on the pistol. Wolf then backed off and looked at Leon.

"You did this not to me, but the team. To Corneria, TO GOD DAMN FOX MCCLOUD. I hope you are happy. You are a traitor. You are the lowest scum on this ship." Wolf replied as he brought the pistol up.

"Wolf...please..."begged Leon but it was too late. Wolf's finger met with the trigger and felt as his hand absorbed the recoil that sent the .44 round into the head of Leon. Leon's body slumped and slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood down the wall. Wolf walked over to Leon and looked into the face of the dead lizard. He didn't smile, just snarled as he and Panther walked deeper into the hull of the ship.

"Panther follow me in. We are helping StarFox."


	8. A Rather Fine and Noble Team

**A Rather Fine and Noble Team**

"So raise a pint, and give a cheer. This one's for friends far and near. For some are here and some have fallen!"- The Whiskey's Calling by Kilmaine Saints

"Fox! Come in, Fox!"

Fox and his team was at the bridge of the Covenant carrier when the comm link came in. He put it to his ear and put the pistol down.

"Go ahead Pepper"

"Bad news. That carrier is not where Andross is at. Repeat, not Andross's ship. This attack is a diversion!" Pepper said quickly, him out out of breath and hurrying to get his words out.

"Excuse me? Did you say a diversion?"

"Yes Fox. Get to the Arwings and report to the _Great Fox_!"

Fox heard the signal cut out and put the link down to it's case. Shaking his head he looked out the window, seeing the battle commence. The UNSC ship _Savanna_ began to turn and exit in to the atmosphere with Cornerian fighters covering fire from Banshees.

"Fox, what's the idea? Need info man," Falco irritatingly told Fox, holding his rifle toward the door.

"Battle is a diversion," Fox replied while looking at the GPS on the bridge, "time to bust some balls and get our asses out of here."

Fox plugged into the main computer and controls of the ship. He had an idea that could deal with any other issues right now and sending a message, but needed a conformation from Pepper. Picking up the comm link he hailed Pepper.

"Pepper here"

"Pepper I want to ram this hunk of shit into the Cornerian base," Fox bluntly said.

"Ram it? Well..."

Fox knew he had to do something. Doing an unapproved move could destroy his reputation. But this ship could do serious damage. All he had to do was get Pepper to say yes. Time to get into his face.

"Pepper, yes or no. Could do a lot of damage and send a good message."

"Do it"

Fox ended the link. Plugging into the main controls he found the auto-pilot. It wasn't hard to program but the excitement and adrenaline that made him mess up. The sounds of war seemed to be shut out by his mind racing.

"Fox what the hell are you doing? We got company just outside the door," Falco asked again. Fox looked up, ready with an answer but was shut up by the door being flung open violently and towards him.

He quickly dodged the door and grabbed at his pistol. Fox pulled the hammer back and brought the pistol up. He was about to pull the trigger but his finger failed him. It wasn't the finger itself, but it was what faced him

The Covenant grunts were small but there was at least 20 of them. Fox brought his sights up and aimed for the head. Pulling the trigger, one .308 bullet buried itself in the head of the grunt and blood flied. The methane filter flew off, filling the air with a green-ish gas.

Blindly fighting, he sprayed more and more bullets into the Grunts. He tried to get up but couldn't. Something was wrong with his leg.

_Damn this hurts. Can't...move..._

Fox looked down and found his leg pinned down by the blown off door. He tried to get it off but couldn't. Struggling, he reached for a chair that could get it off.

"Falco! Where you at?!" He yelled. The sound of his voice was deafened by the sound of 12 7.65x51 mm NATO rounds from Falco's M392. He looked through the fading methane and saw 13 grunt's fall to the ground, blood everywhere.

"I'm here next to you. See you are having a door issue," Falco replied while kneeling down. He put the DMR down and grabbed for the door and pulled the door up. Krystal walked over and helped get it off to show Fox's busted up leg.

"How you doing captain?" Krystal asked, smiling at him.

"Just fine," Fox replied smiling back at her. He loved the way she spoke to him. Fox swore that after the war he was going to marry her. All Fox had to do was stay alive and keep her save.

"So, what is the plan Foxy Woxy?" Falco asked, helping Fox up to his feet and giving him his empty pistol.

"The plan is to send this ship on a collision course to the Covenant Cornerian Base. Blow it sky high."

Falco looked at the GPS and back at Fox, then at Krystal. He wasn't really keen on the idea, but it was the best idea that they had.

"Works for me. Well we need to get those Arwings up and then to the Great Fox"

"Fox, if you want to get that GPS working, we will cover you from the top," Krystal told him. He reloaded the MA37 and walked out to the bridge platform. Falco followed and put his scope to the lower platforms.

Fox walked over to the GPS. The auto pilot came up and he began to plug in the coordinates to the computer. Time seemed to slow down as he began to work. He looked through the window and began to watch the fleet escape into the space.

"Fox how you doing?" asked Falco

"Just about done."

Fox put in the final touches and approved on the screen. The notification came up that in 1 minute the craft would be smacking the surface and causing hell to be broken through.

"Let's go. Got only 1 minute."

Fox looked over the platform to the Arwings about 250 yards away.

_How the hell are we getting over there?_

"By jumping," replied Krystal, reading his thoughts.

Falco looked over the balcony. It was at least a twenty foot drop to the ground, but then a straight shot.

50 seconds.

Fox looked at her and grabbed her hand. He felt the ship begin to move towards the surface.

40 seconds.

Fox and the two jumped and landed on the platform. As soon as they hit, the team ran like hell. The 250 yards seemed like such a long way away. The wings began to come into shape. Turned out that it was only 100 yards away, but still.

30 seconds.

The three reached the crafts. Fox looked at the timer and cringed. It would take at least 20 for the Arwings to fire up. That left 10 to take off and get away safely. They were screwed. Fox would be killed in front of his father. A failure. The enemy would win.

He climbed into the cockpit and began the ignition sequence. He never was so quicker. Krystal climbed in and began to fire her's up. Fox looked over and had the sinking feeling that he would never see her again. A pain of guilt and sadness flew over him. If he was going to save them then he needed to leave now.

20 seconds

"Team, we need to take off now," Fox said over the comm link to the other two Arwings, "meet up at the Great Fox."

"Ten-four," came Krystal

"Got it," was Falco's replied

The Arwings lifted up from the platform just before the 10 second mark hit the timer. The engines sent the craft up to the atmosphere and off away from certain death, only 330 feet from the base. He was nearly out of the clear but then forgot about one thing.

The impact of the ship.

"Krystal, Falco. Hit the afterburners now!" Fox commanded.

As soon as he gave that order, the craft hit the base and sent a shockwave through the sky, hitting Fox's Arwing and making it almost off course. The light of the explosion blinded him and his controls. The wings glowed a bright red from the heat of the explosion coming from the base.

Fox looked behind on his window to see the two other Arwings escaping the explosion and a blue/ purple mushroom cloud coming from the surface. He turned around and hit his afterburners to max to get the hell out of there.

His heart was racing and sweat from his brow ran down his face. All was silent for a minute. He brought his paw up to his face and held it there. That was one of his most dangerous mission and survived. Thoughts flooded into his mind about death. His eyes closed.

_My God. I put her in danger. What the hell am I doing?_

"You are doing fine," came a voice inside his head.

He looked around and found his comm not plugged in.

_Krystal?_

"Yes," came her voice

_How is this possible?_

"I could read thoughts", in time you can too.

_I wont let you die._

_I know._

000

**Back on the Great Fox...**

The Arwings made it to the Great Fox with no problems. The enemies had gotten the hell out of there as soon as the main ship started going down. It was nice to be on a ship that was stable and not on fire.

The crew of Fox, Falco, Krystal, James, Slippy and Peppy were on the bridge of the Great Fox with General Pepper on the hologram.Fox looked around but couldn't find Star Wolf. Where could they be? Where they on the ship? Fox hoped to god that Wolf made it out alive.

"Team StarFox, it's good to see you alive and well," came Pepper, "Well we got some information on about what was going on at Corneria."

Pepper sent up the map of a planet that was rather unknown to Fox or any of the younger StarFox team.

"Besides James, this is a rather unknown planet to you guys. It is called Earth. The Humans are currently fighting against the Covenant as well and are running low on troops. Well they have bases on another planet called Reach," continued Pepper.

A map of the planet came up. A rather beautiful planet with blue and green with patches of land around it. Fox liked it. A rather peaceful planet it seemed. To be plagued by Covenant was almost cruel. Very Cruel.

"So what's the big deal General?" asked Falco.

"You are going to be teamed up with a Human SPARTAN team. Noble Team on Reach. Then there will be other arrangements," replied Pepper.

Fox nodded. He looked at the hologram and stepped up to the front.

_What's wrong?_

_I need to know about Wolf..._

"Yes Fox?"

"I would like to know what happened to StarWolf. Where they shot down or what occurred? Me and Wolf lost contact once we hit the ship's platforms." Fox asked. He was scared about the answer.

"Unknown at this current time. According to our reports from USNC Savanna, that Wolf O'Donnel and Panther Corouso survived and that the Wolfens escaped to outer orbit. They were told to report to Earth."

"What about Leon?"

"Confirmed killed."

Fox's eyes fell. He knew that technically they were rivals. But death's of any kind on his watch from his team was something that he couldn't handle. He had nightmares over such things before. Yet he never experienced it like he had right now.

"I see..."

_Don't let it bother you Fox. _

_I know...but still_

_Death happens_

"Anyways. You are to report to Reach in one week. Venom is about 5 hours away. I suggest that you take a bit off. Pepper out," Pepper said before cutting out the message.

The hologram was dark and faded to show the other side of the bridge. Fox looked at his team and smiled. He was happy for the team he had.

"Fox, can I speak to you in your room," came James.

"Sure dad, no problem. Team, you are free to do what you wish. Within reason," Fox jokingly said before walking to his room with his dad following.

Fox opened his door and his dad walked in. He sat down at Fox's desk chair. Fox sat on his couch in his room. He watched as James picked up a photo of Fox and Falco having a beer at the local bar. He smiled

"So Fox, how has things been?" James asked.

"Dad it's been about 10 years, how where you able to find me?"

"I simply asked Pepper. Fox I was doing work with the UNSC. The death was a cover. I don't want you to be upset. But if you wish, then it's your right."

Fox looked at his father with a shocked face. It was not because of the issue of him not being there, it was because of why he thought he would be upset. To save countless lives was not some thing was not one thing to be mad at.

"Dad, I am not upset. To see you again, it's amazing. I love you and always have. I have always had the most respect for you. Why would I be mad."

James smiled. To have his son back was the best feeling he had. The 10 years was simply a small time. He was going to do the best to make it up. Be it whatever.

"So you found your self a bit of a girlfriend Fox?" James asked.

Fox blushed and looked away. He knew it would come up, but really wasn't prepared to deal with the idea of Krystal being his official girlfriend by his father.

"I guess you could say so," He replied meekly

"I think you did well," James replied with a smile. He was proud of his son for what he had done. Never had he thought he could pull of the same things as Fox had done.

"Thanks dad"

000

Great Fox bridge

Krystal sat on the couch reading the mission briefing. She couldn't keep though thinking of Fox. He was the kind of person that not many girls thought they could get. He was the perfect catch.

_I think he will be the one_

She looked down the hall where Fox's room was. A wave a curiosity came over her. What was Fox and his dad talking about? She knew she could ask Fox from his mind, but thought it would be rather tacky.

_What's up?_

Krystal felt that he got her message, but was not hoping on a quick message.

_Just talking about father and son stuff._

A sigh of relieve came over her. Part of her didn't want them to talk about her, but at the same time yes.

"I guess it's boring to speak," she said to herself playfully

_Has he asked about me yet?_

_Yes_

Krystal's heart almost stopped. What did he say about her? What if James didn't like her? It was all too confusing.

_Well..._

_He thinks you are perfect. He believes in us._

The word "us" made her jump a bit. He said us... Krystal knew then that there was something for a longer relationship. She just wanted that relationship that didn't revolve around being on a team or war.

_I love you_

How would he take this? The nervousness made her heart race.

_I love you too_

000

SOOOOOO It's been a quite long time since i have updated but dont worry. This is going to be a longer story and have a different area where i thought i wanted it to go. Tell me what you think and any place where it excelled or down right sucked. and if you have an idea for an ending, please tell me and maybe i could put it in an alternate ending. the final is already in place. thanks and have a great day!


	9. Begin the Beginnings

Invasion

Getting past the atmosphere and then him was a new issue the real issue was trying to get past all the USC frigates and carriers that blocking the defendant of vital planet. Another issue though was this as Rob began to analyze the system's defense mechanisms and everything that protected the planet he then realized that all of it was a bit overkill considering that UNSC and covenant warships were nowhere around the planet.

"Excuse me sir but there something you may want to analyze on the view screen," said Rob to Fox.

Fox then looked at the view screen kidding all the information that it was providing about the planet. The first thing I saw was the defense that McKenna did have surprisingly that no covenant or in the enemy of any sort was in the near sector hell the closest covenant warship was actually in the Laurentian system about 5 light years away.

"What seems the issue"

Capt. the issue is that venom is actually heavily fortified considering no enemies of any sort be that covenant or Aykroyd are in the system at all," Rob said while looking over to Fox with his robotic blue eyes.

"Rob can you scan the nearest sector for anything that may be a threat be a covenant war ship. This sort this could be a big issue that we need to take up with General Pepper."

Robert Robert immediately began to scan the area for any covenant activities or entanglements. But yet once a scan finished it proves that the area was clean there was nothing and it really made Fox start to wonder if in fact this mission was something else. Fox frowned and immediately reached for the communication system.

"Hey dad can you come up here I have an issue that needs to be discussed," Fox said, "it's about the mission that we're going to be going on."

Fox turned off the communication system and looked over at Rob who is then conducting a test to see if any other activity could be going on. The view screen showed that a whole bunch of other ships weren't even in system at the time.

_This is starting to get very very weird._

"Fox there seems to be nothing except us and a whole bunch of UNSC ships and frigates," Rob said while looking up.

James immediately came up to the bridge with a questioning look on his face. He was greeted by a large screen showing a bunch of data numbers and two members of the crew with very very worried looks.

"What's going on here Fox?" James ask Fox.

"It seems that this planet is very heavily fortified but interestingly there's no enemies on the vicinity"

"That's a trivial matter Fox the issue is we need to get down there and wait until we are instructed to attack Reach."

Fox did not like that in fact he thought it was not a trivial idea. Something was clearly wrong here why would this planet be so defended but yet nothing was there to defend against? Fox immediately look back at his computer and started to plug Gen. Pepper an email while his father left the bridge.

Rob broke the silence by looking at Fox and telling him that within a matter of minutes they will be touching on the planet and needed to be prepared.

_Something isn't right it's not right._

000

The patrol flight was uneventful of course. There had been nothing to alarm the planet Venom or Reach, but of course General Pepper felt it to be done.

Quite annoyed, the pilot of the F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter began to bring his fighter around and dip into the atmosphere of Venom. Ahead he saw other fighters begin to do the same and fly towards the planet's UNSC Space and Air Defense base.

"This is 3 Bravo 6 requesting entrance to UNSC Airspace over"- the pilot said over the com to the tower about 20 miles below.

"3 Bravo 6 you have clearance to land on runway 3-8 at UNSC SAD Base"- the tower replied back.

The pilot banked right and began to descend when his scanner picked up an unidentified object coming in just above him. Nothing had been scheduled to arrive besides a UNSC Marathon class cruiser and a ship called The Great Fox. The pilot began to bring his craft up but a large flash of lightning blinded his cockpit and instruments.

"UNSC Bravo team do you copy?"- the pilot franticly said into his mic.

The lightning produced a massive ship, something way bigger and way ugly than a Covenant super carrier. It was massive and had something growing on it it seemed.

"Yes sir I do. Not sure what the hell it is"- a pilot said over the radio.

"Is it Covenant?"

"No sir it isn't"

The craft stood still for a minute. Hovering over the planet it seemed menacing. Not making a move. It seemed to stare at the fighter team.

Just then several and what seemed thousands of lightning flashes occurred showing several smaller craft appearing and surrounding the planet. More and more showed up to what seemed at least 100 units all together. In an attack formation.

"Do we have radio contact?"- the pilot asked of his team as his fighter flew past the first ship. It was heavily armed with major laser turrets and missile salvos.

Before a response could be made, 6 Bravo 3's ship alarmed him of a missile lock. A audible tone warned him.

"Shit!"

The ships then began to lay massive salvos of missiles and lasers onto the 10 ship team, immediately slaying 3 ships into balls of flame in front of 3 Bravo 6. He banked left hard and sent his ship into a spin, avoiding the debris of his fallen comrades. Though in a vacuum of space, blood splatter hit his cockpit window.

The pilot felt a tight knot in his stomach. That was a fellow human that these guy's had just killed. He pulled his F-41 out of a spin and brought the stick up, sending his fighter straight into a hail of fire, speeding towards the belly of the unknown ship. Hoping to hit something he sprayed the belly with ammo from his 35mm MLAs.

"Bravo team form up"- 3 Bravo 6 said into the mic, avoiding the belly and turret fire.

He reached the behind of the ship but was surprised to see about 90 of the ships begin to warp out of the system. He engaged his thrusters and pulled his stick again up to go upside down to see his fellow team mates forming on his wing.

"Team we need extra fire support", he said, " 4 Bravo 2, hail UNSC and call for B-65 Shortswords"

"On their way sir"

"Good, now let's hold off these bastards"

000

On the ground 9 personal ran across the hanger bays toward the B-65s waiting for them on the runways. Above about 20 miles, the battle raged with the 10 unknown, very large craft. All the pilots knew that the craft needed to be brought down.

Three reached the Broadsword and ran up the stairs to the cockpit with helmets in hand. Sitting down the pilot began pre-take off checks while the tech made sure that the payload was ready to go. Though it was in the vastness of space, the nuclear bomb about to be dropped on one of the ships was able to kill everything in a 3 mile radius.

The issue was that the ship they were engaging was about that size.

"This is Short Tango 3 ready for take off on run way 2-9", the pilot relayed over to the tower.

"Cleared to take off Short Tango 3. Good luck!" the tower said.

The co-pilot began to navigate the B-65 towards the runway and hit the thrusters hard. The 3 man team felt the hit as the bomber accelerated from 0-200 in under 3 seconds.

Immediately the pilot brought the stick up and sent the bomber up to 20,00 feet in a matter of 10 seconds. Below he looked through the view screen to see 2 other B-65 and a GA-TL1 _Longsword _ climbing through the clouds toward the F-41 team.

"Alright team, mission briefing," the pilot of the B-65 Short Tango 3 said to his team, "there are 10 unknown ships that have engaged our F-41 and have knocked out 3 of them. Our job is simply kill the enemy and get our F-41s out of there."

The co-pilot smiled and looked over to the tech.

"Missile's I take it?"

"Yes."

The B-65 pierced the atmosphere and the ship's immediately showed up on the instrument's. But it was different, something was flashing and seemed to sputter and flicker.

The scanners on the B-65 lit up as the bomber reached sub-space orbital flight. The massive ship came into full view but then the shields on the craft dissipated. The once large craft was shown to be a smaller ship but still massive. It was indeed similar.

"Attention Bravo team! We got Covenant forces!" the bomber pilot relayed to the fighter team.

The bomber pilot brought the B-65 up for a recon run over the Covenant ship. It was something that could end the planet.

"Base, we got a Covenant CSO class Super Carrier. Permission to engage?" the co-pilot told the base as they banked left for a bombing run.

As the bombers flew over for their run, twenty Type-31 Seraph fighter emerged from the hull of the super carrier to engage the bombers and fighters. The pilots noticed this and began an offensive attack measure.

"Alright, Short Tango 3 let's do this," 3 Bravo 6 replied over the radio. The F-41 fighters formed up and began to accelerate towards the Type-31s.

The Type-31s fired off plasma bolts toward the fighters and moved in and out of the incoming F-41s. One F-41 broke off and began chasing the Seraphs.

"Bravo, I got Seraph in my sight and getting lock," he said while firing his cannons to dissipate the shields of the fighter.

The shield broke and the beep of a lock filled the cockpit. His thumb switched over to missiles and sent one of the rail, vapor and flame, towards the Seraph.

The Seraph tried to engage but failed as the missile smacked the Seraph, causing plasma and fire to engulf the fighter.

"This is Short Tango 3, fighters keep those Seraphs off my back!" the tech said to the F-41s as he used the bombing computer to get a target on the super carrier.

Two other B-65's came in for a bombing run as well, but didn't go so well. The bomber flew in fast, but the Seraphs were faster. Two F-41's tried to get them, but 5 Seraphs got to it first.

Plasma bolts engulfed the bomber along with 6 missiles that crippled the wings, sending it into a spin. The bomber smacked a F-41 with a good wing, exploding the fighter and sending the bomber into a tailspin straight for the super carrier.

"Son of a bitch..." the co-pilot of the Short Tango 3 B-65 quietly said.

"Base this is Short Tango 3, we are pulling out of here," the pilot relayed while pulling up and around on the Bomber. The Longsword flew past but pulled up and around toward the the carrier.

"Short Tango 3, this is Red 4 Longsword. Evacuate now. Nuclear missiles are going to be launched."

Short Tango 3 began to pull out as the Seraphs began to engage the Longsword. As the Shortsword began to enter the atmosphere through the glass the crew saw as the Longsword flew in fast, with it nearly engulfed in fire and plasma rounds, fire the one fatal nuclear warhead at very close range.

The explosion could be seen from the base. Evident by the radio waves.

"Short Tango 3, did they make it?" the base asked as the Shortsword entered the atmosphere.

"Negative," the tech relayed, "none survived the second blast."

"So the Covenant are on Venom?"

"Yes sir they are."

"May god help us all."

000

Author's note: Ok so you may be wondering about 6 Bravo 3, the pilot of the F-41 fighter, his fate. Sadly he did not survive the operation. His fighter was shredded to pieces by the nuclear blast. His death was quick and painless.

Rest in Peace:

Major James McSeth, F-41 Pilot of the 3rd Armed Wing Division


End file.
